


Sick of you

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffy, Love, M/M, ask from my imagine blog, being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea is sick and Isa is taking care of him.(That summary is... absolutely empty. Not like my fic!!)





	Sick of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for my imagine-blog here => https://yourangelscythe.tumblr.com <= after a sweet ask!!

Since Lea had retrieved his Heart, becoming one again he passed through a lot of things.

He had to see his best friend, the one he secretly loved, be torn apart from him, leaving his Heart extremely hurt.

He had to deal with a really long and intensive training, that seemed to be only few days for his friends… well, in a way that was pretty cool because people thought he was more awesome that he truly was.

He had to fight against the one he loved with all his retrieved Heart, to see him completely possessed… He almost get kill in that awful fight and he really thought he’d lost him… At least, that made them confess to each other. He only understood _later _that it was a confessing though…

He did have traversed all of this but he was totally agreeing with himself that this… this was the worst thing!

The worst?

Maybe not _the worst_ because he felt a cold hand on his forehead. He moaned slightly and moved his head, trying to have more of this contact. For once, he was really happy that his lover was that cold. At night, when his cold feet touched his calves or tibias, it was the horror and he didn’t hesitate to push him back. With all the love he had!

But there, he just needed that coldness.

“I’m going to cook you a broth.”

“’Kay… You’re coming back?” he asked.

“Where do you want me to go?”

“Dunno…”

Lea pressed his hand above his, breathing with a slight difficulty, his cheeks totally red. In fact, the whole up part of his body, the only thing you could see coming from the thick blankets, was red. A really bright red.

“I’m coming back.”

Isa moved out his hand and got up to leave the room. Lea tried to hold him back, wanting to snuggle in this arm but he just closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to come ravish him.

Coming out of the room, Isa glanced at him, closing slowly the door. And yet letting it just a bit open. He could tell the man was already sleeping. First… Lea had probably done a pact with the Devil because he could sleep anywhere, anytime and almost for hours. And then because he knew him and knew how much he could fall asleep fast when he was sick. Something that didn’t happen since so long.

This held something special within him.

With he was younger, he just stood next to him, doing nothing but hoping he’ll be soon in a better shape… but now, he was the one taking care of him.

Which made him strangely happy.

Not that Lea was sick, of course! But taking care of him, he felt useful.

Useful and… to be fair, worry.

Lea’s fever always become high really fast.

So, he tied his hairs and went to the kitchen. He planned to beat this illness and protect the one he loved so much.

Lea woke up, still feeling his cheeks red and his breath short… but also something cold against his forehead.

“I…sa?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

Looking on the side, Lea noticed his lover just next to him, on a chair, reading a book.

“Hel…lo…” Lea whispered with a soft smile.

He moved his hand, bringing it to the coldness in his forehead. It was a wet cloth…

“You really… stayed…”

Isa wanted to reply that he did left, to prepare the food still simmering slowly on the oven. He didn’t. Lea looked so happy to see him as he woke up. He just caressed his hairs.

“I’m here, Lea.”

“I like… when you’re… here,” he muttered.

Isa let out a slight smile.

“I like being here with you.”

“Stay… forever?”

“Forever,” Isa swore.

“And… can I have… a kiss?”

Still caressing his hairs, Isa smiled slightly.

“A kiss? You expect me to be sick too?”

“Hm… That could be an idea…” Lea grinned weakly. “When you’d be sick, I’ll take care of ya! … But I would… never… stop kissing you… so I’d be sick again…”

“That would be an endless circle.”

“Best circle ever! Being with ya all the time for cuddle and care!” Lea stated with a burst of love and energy.

Isa let out a giggle. At this exact moment, he had absolutely no doubt. He loved this man. He loved him so much.

He leaned over him and kissed him tenderly, caressing his cheek.

“You don’t need this to have me cuddling you.”

Isa climbed in the bed. He’d bring him the broth but later. Now, Lea deserved a bit of cuddling!


End file.
